


to the last

by aetherae



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou has never been one for logic. Now is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the last

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no edits. i want the heaven’s feel movie so much already but at the same time i am so fucking wary of ufotable now, they aren’t the production studio gods they used to be for me. DON’T FUCK HF UP MAN, JUST DON’T.

> **20\. very aware of the skull beneath his skin**

His bones are breaking.

Well, to be more specific, they’ve already broken. Shirou doesn’t know how swords could possibly hold shattered, fragmented bones together, but they are. He can hear them scraping against each other as he moves, one foot in front of the other, and he’s still standing. Dragging in shaking, ragged breaths, he’s pretty sure his lungs are only still expanding thanks to support from the swords. It makes no sense, but there’s nothing there that can prove it isn’t happening.

He stopped paying attention to logic a while ago anyways.

It—hurts, of course. Probably. There’ve been so many different kinds of pains now, from what felt like melting from the inside out in black mud to wanting to have his mind blanked out and erased rather than continue to have his brain overwritten with nearly alien information. At this point, he thinks he’s probably just stopped registering all of the pain; it’s probably better that way.

He wouldn’t care even if it did. Sakura is waiting for him, and it doesn’t matter if saving her kills him. Shirou would rather die before he let her remain chained to this fate. He _will_ die at this rate; it doesn’t matter. Shirou _will_ die, but Sakura _will_ go home, happy. That’s all that matters.

(If he could, though—just if. He wants to go home, too. He wants to go home _with_ Sakura.

He’s not counting on it.)


End file.
